Antara Dakwah dan Khitbah
by Key PencilNote
Summary: "Sabar akhi, niatkan semua karena Allah, dakwah Islam." "Mungkin jodoh kali akhi" "Apa karena aku dia menghilang?" ah pokoknya gitu aja deh ya, saya tidak pintar membuat summary hehe. One more Islamic Ff from me . Don't blame me, don't like ya don't read. Mudah bukan?
1. Chapter 1

**Bentar lagi bulan ramadhan tiba kan ya? Entah kenapa jadi terbawa suasana bikin fic islami Gaahina lagi, padahal masih punya utang multichap yang ga tahu mau kelar kapan. Hohoho. selamat menikmati sajalah ya xD**

**Desclaimers: I believe that all of you already knew the true owner of Naruto :D**

* * *

"Baiklah, sidang rapat program kerja kita pending dulu. Kita istirahat setengah jam untuk shalat dzuhur dan makan siang. Kita akhiri dengan hamdalah bersama, wassalamu'alaikum wr, wr."

Ku angkat tubuhku setelah berjam-jam berdebat argument dengan akhwat anggota baru yang sok aktif itu. Entah siapa namanya, akhwat yang sering dibicarakan oleh para ikhwan itu benar-benar telah memicu emosiku hari ini. Segera ku pergi ke masjid kampus dan berwudlu berharap emosiku sedikit menurun.

"Sabar akhi, niatkan semua karena Allah, dakwah Islam." Sapa akh Shikamaru, ketua umum LDK yang baru. Pimpinan sidang kali ini. Aku hanya tersenyum, padahal hatiku masih berkecamuk.

"Aah..mungkin jodoh kali akhi, kan klop sama-sama aktifnya di sidang." Celetuk akh Naruto, ketua divisi syiar yang terkenal humoris itu.

Lantunan Adzan terasa menyejukkan hatiku yang panas ini, sembari menunggu antrian wudlu, tidak ada salahnya duduk sebentar di teras masjid sambil memandangi taman masjid yang hijau itu. Tak seharusnya aku sekeras itu di sidang, namun sebagai ketua divisi humas, aku merasa dipermalukan oleh akhwat anggota baru itu, yang jelas aku lebih pengalaman selama 2 tahun di LDK ini. Kutengokkan pandanganku ke tempat wudlu, teman-teman aktivis dakwah yang sungguh luar biasa, batinku. Mereka rela mengorbankan hampir seluruh waktunya untuk mengurusi dakwah kampus ini. Tak jarang mereka sampai harus menginap di masjid kampus untuk membahas agenda dakwah yang kedepan. Aku tahu bagaimana suka dukanya para aktivis dakwah di kampus ini, perjuangan mereka, kesabaran mereka, memang pantas aku acungi jempol. Aku bangga menjadi bagian dari dakwah kampus ini, setidaknya di sinilah semua ilmuku di pondok dulu ku kontribusikan dalam masyarakat.

Saut-saut iqomah terdengar dari dalam masjid, segera ku ambil air wudlu dan masuk shaf. Kutundukkan segala raga jiwaku untuk berkomunikasi dengan Allah lewat shalat ini, Betapa teduhnya. Tiba-tiba ditengah sujudku aku teringat dengan umiku. Kuhaturkan doa, semoga keluargaku baik-baik saja di sana.

Shalat telah usai dilaksanakan. Akh Shikamaru mengajak kita kembali ke ruang sidang untuk makan siang dan melanjutkan sidang.

* * *

Setelah sidang kemarin aku dan si akhwat itu menjadi bahan perbincangan di markas besar, pusat koordinasi LDK. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karena baru kali ini aku berurusan dengan yang namanya akhwat. Ukhti Sakura, sekretaris departemen humas. Sudah berkali-kali ku beritahu untuk meredam desas-desis seperti itu, selain dapat membuat fitnah, itu bisa merusak citra LDK ini. Memang ukhti Sakura inilah yang menjembatani antara diriku dengan lingkungan akhwat, karena dialah partner dakwah akhwat satu-satunya yang kukenal dan dekat, walaupun sampai kini aku belum pernah tahu orangnya seperti apa. Karena di LDK ini setiap rapat diadakan dengan hijab yang membatasi antara akhwat dengan ikhwan. Sampai-sampai kalau koordinasi langsung harus di balik tembok. Mungkin karena inilah para aktivis LDK disegani oleh aktivis kampus yang lain.

Suatu hari emosiku benar-benar dibuat meledak oleh si akhwat itu ketika kudapati sebuah cerpen di majalah yang isinya menyindir diriku, di bawahnya tertulis nama samaran 'Sunny Muslimah'. Dicerpennya mengisahkan tentang seorang ikhwan yang kaku dengan argumennya dan tak mau kalah. Aku sudah tahu itu adalah dia, dia aktif berkontribusi tulisan di majalah-majalah kampus dengan nama itu, dia juga seorang jurnalis kampus.

"Wah antum jadi artisnya LDK sekarang yah." Tak ku hiraukan ucapan akh Kiba yang menggodaku. Sejujurnya aku terusik dengan desas-desus ini.

Malam itu kutulis sebuah surat untuknya dengan nada yang agak keras. Memang 6 bulan semenjak rapat program kerja aku agak tegang dengannya. Sebagai sekretaris divisi syiar, kita sering mengadakan rapat koordinasi bersama membahas silaturahmi ke LDK lain universitas yang biasanya dilanjutkan dengan mengadakan acara kajian Islam bersama. Terkadang aku izin keluar di tengah rapat karena tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosiku dengan hanya mendengar suaranya dibalik tabir itu. Segera kulipat suratku dan kumasukkan amplop putih, berharap semoga dengan ini semuanya kembali baik. Malam itu tahajudku tidak maksimal karena kejadian tadi siang.

Paginya kutitipkan surat pada ukhti Sakura, "tolong sampaikan ke ukhti Hinata", aku tahu ukhti Sakura was-was dengan surat ini.

"Sabar akh, jangan jadikan masalah pribadi sebagai penghambat gerak dakwah antum". "InsyaAllah ukht." Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulutku.

* * *

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan. Aku sudah tidak lagi mendapati 'ulahnya' lagi. hari-hariku di LDK ini segar kembali, aku bisa menjalankan agenda dengan baik, tak ada lagi kabar burung yang beredar di lembaga ini. Suatu hari ku ambil majalah LDK di loker mabes. Sembari menunggu adzan ashar kubuka dan kubaca halaman per halaman dengan tenang. Selalu ada rubrik special di tiap bulannya. Telah kubaca semuanya, namun sepertinya ada yang ganjil. Lalu kucoba lagi membukanya satu-persatu dengan lebih teliti. Dimana nama Sunny Muslimah? Tumben tidak ada satupun tulisannya yang dimuat, padahal selama ini hampir sebagian besar berasal dari tulisannya. Lalu ku kirim sms ke akhi Lee, penanggung jawab editor majalah.

"Assalamu'alaikum, akh, mau nanya nih, editornya ganti ya?"

Setelah beberapa saat, sms balasan itu kubaca,

"Wa'alaikumussalam wr, wb. Iya akh, kan ukhti Hinata nya sekarang sudah keluar dari LDK, jadi kita cari ganti dengan yang lain".

"Syukron."

Apa? aku terpaku melihat kabar itu, dia keluar dari LDK, apakah karena aku? Tidak mungkin. Hatiku semakin berkecamuk. Ada apa dengan dia.

Keesokan harinya kucoba kontak dengan ukhti Sakura, dibalik tembok mabes ukhti Sakura menceritakan panjang lebar tentang perihal dia keluar dari LDK ini.

"Secara pastinya ana gak tau akh perihal alasan ukhti Hinata keluar dari LDK ini, namun sepertinya antum yang lebih tau alasannya, karena setelah menerima surat dari antum ana perhatikan ukhti Hinata jadi sedikit murung, dan diam, padahal biasanya dia selalu ceria. Ada apa antara antum dengan dia akh?"

"Yang jelas bukan cinta ukht." Sanggahku.

"Dia sebenarnya bermaksud baik dengan antum akh. Dia selalu membela antum, ketika antum jadi pembicaraan di tempat akhwat, dia selalu mengingatkan agar jangan ghibah. Dia itu akhwat pertama yang berani menghapus foto-foto ikhwan juga foto-foto antum di komputer akhwat. Meskipun dia anggota baru namun dia berani mengingatkan para seniornya jika memang salah, Dia pandai memberikan dalil yang memang sesuai. Sebenarnya dulu awal-awalnya dia lembut, karena kita satu wisma jadi saya tahu dia seperti apa, namun ketika rapat membahas program kerja ana kaget dia berani bicara di ruang sidang dan mengkritisi antum."

"Boleh ana minta bertemu dengannya ukht?"

"Afwan akh, dia juga sekarang gak di Tokyo lagi, dia hanya menitipkan ini ketika dia pamit ke ana."

Kuterima surat dari ukht Sakura dengan hati penuh tanya. Apa iya hanya karena masalah ini dia memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah. Hatiku menjadi kalut dan semakin bersalah. Ingin rasanya pergi menemuinya dan meminta maaf, setelah mendengar semuanya dari ukht Sakura. Namun itu sulit, ketika kutanyakan tentang alamatnya, ukhti Sakura bilang tempat lahirnya di Konoha. Sedangkan nomor handphonenya tidak aktif mulai saat itu. Ukhti maafkan ana.

* * *

Malam itu sesampainya dikost aku ketiduran di kamar setelah tadi siang berkutat membahas agenda humas terdekat dan juga masalah itu. Setelah shalat tahajud aku teringat surat itu, lalu kubuka dan kubaca.

_'Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuhu._

_Li akhi Gaara fi ardlillah._

_Tak layak jika sebuah ukhuwah terjalin atas nama selain Allah dan tak layak pula permusuhan terjadi atas selainnya. Maka betapa indahnya sebuah pertemuan yang didasari rasa cinta kita kepada Allah, dan perpisahanpun karena alasan itu._

_Mungkin antum terkejut melihat perihal ana keluar dari LDK ini, bahkan lebih dari itu, keluar dari kampus ini. Melihat hubungan yang tidak baik yang terjalin antara ana dengan antum. Afwan akh, bukan maksud ana untuk memperkeruh masalah ini._

_Seminggu sebelum rapat program kerja itu ana disuruh menemani ukhti __Sakura__ dalam rapat, di dalamnya membahas siapa calon ketua LDK tahun depan. Semua sepakat bahwa antum lah calon terkuat dengan background ke__I__slaman antum dan semangat antum dalam merentas dakwah kampus ini, selain kapabilitas antum dalam memimpin. Namun juga disayangkan ada beberapa karakter antum yang membuat sedikit prihatin dari para senior, sikap ngotot antum dan kaku antum dikhawatirkan nantinya akan membuat pudarnya kesolidan para kader sehingga kinerja dakwah ini, ana tahu bahwa antum adalah seorang idealis yang istiqomah dengan prinsip antum, namun untuk memaksakan kehendak, antum bisa dibilang egois. Dan itu dapat merugikan dakwah ini, sedangkan kalau nantinya ketua LDK ini dipegang oleh orang yang kurang paham agama. Para senior takut nanti terjadi peminggiran tujuan dakwah. Oleh karena itu ana memberanikan diri untuk mengkritisi antum dan berharap antum sadar dengan sifat antum ini. Ana juga sudah tahu bahwa sulit bagi ana untuk menyadarkan orang seperti antum dan akan terjadi ketegangan seperti ini. Namun setelah beberapa bulan berjalan, ana rasa bukan perkembangan baik yang terjadi, malah sikap antum semakin keras dengan ana. Dan lebih buruk pula kinerja dakwah antum karena tidak pernah ikut rapat koordinasi ketika ada ana disitu. Ana yakin antum adalah ikhwan yang hebat. Namun jujur, sekarang antum belum mencapainya, semoga nantinya ketika ana tidak lagi di LDK, antum benar-benar bisa berubah dan benar-benar menjadi aktivis muslim yang berpengaruh baik buat dunia __I__slam._

_Sekali lagi. afwan ketika selama ini ana menyakiti hati antum._

_Ada pertemuan dan juga ada perpisahan, namun tidak semua berakhir dengan perpisahan._

_Jika Allah berkenan, kita pasti bertemu lagi._

_Wassalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh.'_

Tak terasa air mata ini meleleh menetasi sajadah, dulu ketika kakak perempuanku masih tinggal di rumah, dialah yang paling bisa membuka hatiku ketika aku melakukan kesalahan, dan sekarang seolah-olah sosok dia menggantikannya dalam membuka sisi gelap hatiku. Aku sadar bahwa memang setelah kepergian Abi sikapku berubah menjadi keras, dan tidak ada yang berani menasihatiku selain kakakku, namun karena sekarang ia tinggal bersama suaminya diluar kota, dan jarang sekali bersilaturahim karena jarak yang sangat jauh, meninggalkanku dan umiku, aku semakin keras tabiatnya. Ya Allah terima kasih telah menyadarkanku.

* * *

Pagi itu seolah hidupku berubah. Aku lebih banyak tersenyum, bahkan ketika rapat aku enjoy dalam memimpin. Benar saja, para ikhwan dan akhwat di departemen humas semakin dekat denganku, rapatpun menjadi lebih colourful, mereka semakin berani mengemukakan pendapat. Dan banyak sekali pendapat mereka yang sangat bagus untuk progresifitas dakwah ini,ketika suasana rapat mulai meredup aku mencoba bergurau untuk menghidupkan kembali suasana. terkadang aku mengadakan makan bersama antar anggota humas, sampai rihlah departemen.

Para anggota baru pun tidak takut lagi dekat denganku dan banyak-banyak bertanya tentang dakwah ini. sampai-sampai akh Shikamaru mengacungkan jempol untuk progesifitas kinerja humas ini. Dan baru ini kurasakan layaknya kehangatan keluarga di LDK ini. Suatu saat ketika aku bertugas piket malam di masjid, aku masuk ke mabes akhwat untuk mengetik sebuah proposal karena computer berada disana, kudapati file foto agenda, entah mengapa diriku ingin melihat foto-foto LDK, dan tak sengaja aku melihat foto dia. Aku tak tahu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatiku berdesir saat melihatnya.

Astaghfirullah. Segera kututup file itu, Yaa Rabb aku mengingatnya lagi. Entah dimana dia sekarang, semoga Allah selalu menjaganya, karena dia adalah akhwat yang hebat.

* * *

Setahun berlalu, aku akhirnya menjadi ketua umum LDK ini dengan dukungan hampir semua anggota. Dalam rapat koordinasi program kerja ini aku sebagai ketua sidang. Di awal sidang aku beritahukan kepada semua departemen untuk merefresh semua agenda, melupakan agenda-agenda tahun kemarin dan membuat ulang agenda baru dengan pertimbangan mashlahat madharat, sehingga tidak ada satu agenda yang sia-sia dan agenda akan lebih fresh untuk dijalankan, ditengah-tengah itu tiba-tiba seorang akhwat anggota batu berdiri dan menyela perkataanku kemudian memberikan usul, spontan para senior yang berada di dalam sidang tertawa ricuh, ingat peristiwa tahun kemarin antara aku dengan dia. Ya Allah, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Di awal kepemimpinan di LDK ini tidak ada kesulitan, karena semuanya fresh dan para anggota tidak ada yang merasa terdzolimi. Pertemuan tidak hanya diadakan untuk para ketua bagian saja tiap minggunya, namun aku juga mengadakan pertemuan santai untuk semua anggota, disana kami membicarakan all about dakwah secara ringan, karena untuk yang berat-berat sudah dimasukkan di dalam rapat para senior.

Aku dibantu oleh ukhti Ino sebagai ketua dua, namun dalam perjalanannya aku kurang sreg dengan dia bukan untuk masalah kinerja dakwahnya namun secara personal. Setelah tahu kalau kita sama-sama dari Sunagakure, dan tahu kalau diriku keluaran sekolah Islam terkemuka di Suna, ukhti Ino ini sering sms bahkan telepon. Lebih parahnya lagi aku melihat gelagat yang gtidak beres.

Suatu saat dia mengirimkan cerpen dan dimuat dimajalah LDK, judulnya ketika akhwat jatuh cinta, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Dia naksir antum akh, wah kan cocok tuh antara antum yang mirip artis terkenal itu dengan dia yang baby face. Cucok." Celetuk akh Naruto ketika berkumpul dengan ikhwan-ikhwan lain di mabes ikhwan, terkadang juga kita bicara agak nyeleneh seperti itu, maklum, ikhwan juga manusia.

"Iya tapi wajah mah tetep kalah sama antum akh." Sahutku sekenanya.

"Jangan berbohong gitulah akh, semua juga tahu siapa yang paling tampan disini." Ujar Naruto memicu tawa ikhwan-ikhwan lain.

"Wah, tapi cantikan ukhti Hinata akh. Baby face nya pekaat buanget." sanggah akh Lee.

'Ukhti Hinata.' aku jadi ingat dia lagi. Tak bisa kunafikan, dia akhwat terbaik yang pernah ku kenal. Pernah suatu saat aku dapat cerita dari ukhti Sakura, bahwa dia sering di dekatin ikhwan-ikhwan dari universitas-universitas negeri terkemuka. Namun segera dia tolak dan bilang kalau memang serius, dia minta dinikahi, bukan di dekat-dekati, seperti tidak ada harganya. Yah, mungkin dia sekarang sudah dinikahi orang. Apalagi ukhti Sakura juga bilang terakhir ketika ada ikhwan yang hendak melamar dia bilang kepada ikhwan kalau hatinya sudah ada yang mengisi. Siapakah ikhwan yang sanggup mengisi hatinya itu, pasti beruntung benar ikhwan tadi..

"Hoiii..kok malah melamun akh? Hayoo.. ngelamunin ukhti Hinata atau ukhti Ino nih?" celetuk akh Naruto lagi.

"Ngelamunin antum akh." Jawabku bercanda. Sontak semua ikhwan tertawa riuh.

* * *

**Segitu saja dulu untuk chap pembuka. **

**TBC**

**Please R&R if you don't mind ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Setelah menimang-nimang *halah kaya apaan aja! :D* ternyata banyak *setidaknya lebih dari 1* yang nge-approve ff bernafaskan Islam ini, heee jadi semangat dah bikin lagi macem ginian. **

* * *

**Balas reviews** bentar:

*para **Guest **yang tidak mencantumkan id: hehe iya syukran katsiiran ya ^^. Dan untuk salah satu guest yang bilang "geli dengan sapaan akhi-ukhti", haha saya juga geli sebenernya, dan yups pada umumnya *termasuk saya* juga emang lebih prever pake panggilan daerah, ex: Teteh, Akang, Mas, Mba, dll kan? Kemudian untuk hijab, ya, aslinya masih zaman. Buktinya saya masih mengalaminya sampe saat ini hehehe tapi untuk gak tau wajah sih rada impossible juga xD, yah gimana lagi tapi ya buat rame-ramean aja sih, ini just a fict kan? :D

***Azalea Ungu**: iya, makasih udah mengingatkan perihal desclaimer, lupa hehe, untuk kerudung biru, wkwk saya gak nyadar. Tapi udah edited kok sekarang, thanks ya ^^

***Yuu tanpopo gak login**: okeoke saya percaya, dan doakan saya nyusul ya *eh ^^v. Untuk masukin genre Islami ke ffn, entahlah tapi saya takut nanti disalah gunakan sama yang anti Islam huhu gak usah aja kali ya :')

***Author tanpa nama**: adem dong, kan siapa yang baca fict ini otomatis bakal dapet bonus cooling effect gitu *abaikan! xD*. Ini awal di -nya pun udah pake line kok, tapi saat di ffn jadi ngilang, dan lupa gak di edit dulu, hehehe tapi syukran mengingatkan, edited J)

***Yamakana Emo**: wa'alaikumussalam, wah emo manggil saya ukhti, ketauan kan jadinya gender saya apa *eh* haha tapi tak apeu. Makasih ya emo udah singgah ^^

***oke saya banyak cang-cing-cong, hehe maaf, so, happy reading ^^**

**Desclaimers:** yang pasti bukan punya saya, hanya pinjem characters-nya aja buat meramaikan fandom ^^

* * *

"Sukses ya akhi." Ucap mereka.

Kupeluk satu persatu para ikhwan LDK, sudah dua tahun aku tidak mengunjungi LDK ini, setelah tampik kepemimpinan bergulir ke angkatan bawah LDK, dan aku telah menyelesaikan S1 ku di universitas ini. Aku melanjutkan studi S2 mengambil program Sosial Politik di Konoha University.

Kedatanganku disini sebagai notulen alumni ketua LDK, sebelumnya aku membekali para anggota untuk memperlebar sayap terutama di bendahara, yaitu membuat semacam wirausaha yang sumber dayanya dari seluruh anggota, selain untuk meningkatkan kreatifitas, juga uang yang dihasilkan bisa menunjang program dakwah, aku juga meminta tolong ketua yang baru untuk memfasilitasi diadakannya agenda reuni alumni LDK tiap tahunnya. Setelah itu aku berkunjung ke usaha toko buku ku untuk sedikit memberikan arahan kepada manajer yang akan menggantikanku selama di Konoha.

Konoha, kalau boleh jujur ini adalah kali pertama aku menginjakkan kaki disini untuk mendaftar dan mengikuti tes masuk S2 di KU, kampus yang menjadi dambaanku selama ini. Dan akhirnya aku diterima secara sah sebagai mahasiswa magister.

Suatu hari terjadi bencana di Sunagakure, badai pasir meresahkan masyarakat sekitar, hawa panasnya telah menelan korban jiwa, alhamdulillah wilayah yang tertimpa badai cukup jauh dari wilayah rumahku berada. Setidaknya aku tidak terlalu mencemaskan umi.

Kami para mahasiswa pascasarjana KU yang terkumpul dalam kesatuan solidaritas muslim sepakat mengumpulkan dana, dalam satu minggu telah terkumpul banyak dana untuk disalurkan dalam bentuk pakaian dan obat-obatan, sebagai mahasiswa yang berasal dari Suna, aku ditugaskan menjadi coordinator lapangan.

Bersama beberapa ormas masyarakat dan mahasiswa Konoha kami berangkat dengan tiga mobil. Sesampainya di Suna kami langsung ambil tindakan menangani banyaknya korban terluka, khususnya para korban yang menderita tekanan jiwa. Kulihat disana banyak sekali mahasiswa dari berbagai universitas yang menjadi relawan dan disana kami berkenalan satu sama lain.

Suatu malam ketika para pengungsi dan relawan terlelap dalam mimpi, terdengar jeritan minta tolong. Aku dan akh Sasuke, wakilku. Akh Sasuke adalah mahasiswa S2 satu jurusan denganku, ia asli Konoha, meskipun ia tidak banyak berbicara, namun ia ramah. Dulu pernah nyantri di pondok terkenal di Konoha, dari awal pertemuanku dengannya kami cocok dan akrab. Ia banyak membantuku terutama dalam masalah transportasi kala harus mengejar deadline mengambil data observasi. Segera mengejar suara itu masuk perkebunan dekat pengungsian. Ternyata ada salah satu pengungsi yang tidak tahan dengan bencana yang menimpa mereka dan mencoba bunuh diri dengan menyayat tangannya. Segera kuangkat orang tadi dan dengan tubuh tergopoh-gopoh ku bawa ke pos kesehatan di dekat pemukiman masyarakat.

Disana ada beberapa akhwat dari kedokteran yang siap menolongnya, setelah diperiksa sebentar, salah satu relawan akhwat meminta kami untuk segera membawanya ke rumah sakit karena korban sudah banyak kehabisan darah, segera kupinjam mobil Akh Sasuke dan kubawa korban ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan ditemani dua orang akhwat dari kedokteran.

Sejak malam sampai menjelang subuh kami menunggu di depan UGD, kulihat dua akhwat relawan tadi juga masih duduk di depanku, aku mencoba memperkenalkan diri, dari perkenalan itu aku mengenal dua akhwat tadi, setidaknya untuk mendapatkan link di Konoha Medical University, yang satu ukhti Karin namanya, mahasiswa kedokteran semester 5, dari Tokyo, sedangkan yang satunya aku agak segan untuk berbicara, karena dia satu-satunya relawan yang memakai jilbab besar dan bercadar.

Dia dengan menundukkan wajah memperkenalkan dirinya bernama Nata, seangkatan dengan ukhti Karin, entah kenapa kulihat alis ukhti Karin mengernyit ketika ukhti Nata memperkenalkan dirinya.

* * *

Setelah menimba pengalaman selama seminggu sebagai salah satu relawan aku semakin banyak mendapatkan ilmu tentang penanganan bencana dan pastinya punya banyak kenalan para aktivis.

Malam itu aku beserta para relawan KU telah kembali ke Konoha. Ketika aku sedang membuat laporan di rumahnya akh Sasuke, telponku bordering, dari umi. Hatiku menjadi kecut seketika, pasti masalah itu lagi. Ya, masalah yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku tidak mampir ke rumah padahal kemarin menjadi relawan di Suna, keinginan umi yang menggebu-gebu agar aku segera menikah ini membuatku bingung, selain aku ingin menyelesaikan S2 yang tinggal selangkah lagi ini, aku belum punya calon untuk ku ajukan di depan umikku.

"Pokoknya kalau kamu belum punya calon, kamu pulang saja, biar umi yang minta pamanmu mencarikan calon buatmu."

"Iya mi, minggu depan setelah ujian insyaAllah saya pulang ke Suna."

Hatiku semakin resah, mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti keinginan umi, permata hatiku itu, mungkin karena umi memang sudah lanjut, beliau ingin segera mempunyai cucu dariku, anak bungsunya. Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah dengan siapa? Sampai sekarang aku belum mendapatkan kriteria calon yang pas, meskipun aku punya banyak teman di Konoha ini, apalagi sebagai ketua forum mahasiswa Konoha-Suna, aku cukup dikenal. Namun satupun tidak ada yang sanggup masuk ke hatiku.

"Gimana Gaar, apa perlu aku carikan di LDK ku dulu sewaktu kuliah di Tokyo?"

"Ana juga sempat kuliah di Tokyo kan, akhi, tapi yah belum ada yang cocok." Kilahku.

"Tapi kita kan berbeda universitas, ya berbeda LDK juga, Gaar. Disana ana punya satu adik bimbingan dulu yang sekarang masih semester tujuh, jurusan psikologi."

"Apa menurut akhi dia cocok untukku?"

"InsyaAllah, dia juga lulusan pondok."

"Wah boleh akhi, kalau begitu besok kita ke Tokyo."

Keesokan paginya aku pergi ke Tokyo, mencari alamat ukhti Matsuri, setelah beberapa jam putar-putar Tokyo untuk mencari alamat, akhirnya kamipun sampai. Rumahnya cukup mewah dan entah kenapa walaupun keluargaku pun termasuk keluarga yang berkecukupan, bahkan lebih dari cukup, namun aku selalu sensitif dengan orang kaya. Kamipun masuk ke rumahnya, ayahnya seorang pejabat daerah. Diriku semakin berat.

"InsyaAllah orangnya baik, Gaar."

Aku hanya tersenyum, sedikit gugup. Yang menyajikan minuman ternyata pembantunya, Aku salah, karena biasanya di desa ketika ada tamu yang menyajikan minuman adalah anak perempuannya. Saat yang ditunggu pun datang.

"Assalamu'alaikum, eh akhi Sai. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Wa'alaikumussalam , Alhamdulillah ukht, eh iya ini dia akhi Gaara, seseorang yang tadi malam kuceritakan."

Kamipun berbincang-bincang mencoba mengenal satu sama lain. Dia memang cantik sebagaimana wanita Tokyo kebanyakan, Dari kata-katanya dia memang cerdas. Apalagi dia dari pondok, Wah mungkin ini calon yang tepat untukku. Umi pasti suka. Selama perbincangan bertiga kita menjadi semakin cocok. Ukhti Matsuri pun semakin banyak tersenyum. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya aku dipertemukan dengan Ayahnya untuk mengatakan tujuan kedatangan kami sebelumnya. Aku menemukan ada perbedaan karakter antara ukhti Matsuri dengan ayahnya.

Ayahnya lebih keras dan berwibawa. Mungkin ukhti Matsuri menurun dari sifat ibunya. Dengan terang-terangan ayahnya bilang bahwa anaknya tidak akan menikah sampai dia menyelesaikan S2nya, dan ingin agar anaknya bersuami pejabat seperti dirinya. Diriku melesu, kulihat wajah ukhti Matsuri menjadi sayu, hampir-hampir memuntahkan air matanya. Walau aku kuliah di jurusan politik, namun tetap saja aku masih bukan "pejabat".

Dengan kekecewaan yang begitu kami kembali ke Konoha, dalam perjalanan kami membicarakan hal tadi, bukan karena diriku ditolak oleh ayahnya, tapi kasihan melihat keadaan ukhti Matsuri. Semoga dia dijaga oleh Allah.

Malam hari setelah sampai di Konoha, Akhi Sai berkata kalau dirinya baru saja ditelpon ayahnya, dia juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku, di suruh menikah secepatnya dalam bulan-bulan ini. "Cocok akh, ntar kita ikut kawin missal saja, hehe."

* * *

Hari itu pun tiba, Aku pulang ke Suna, mungkin pilihan umi lah yang paling tepat, setidaknya kebahagiaan beliau kebahagiaanku juga. Dan aku memang benar tidak punya pilihan lagi, Mungkin tipe-tipe pendiam dan tidak banyak tingkah sepertiku memang mungkin cocoknya dijodohkan saja. Apalagi harapan satu-satunya kandas, ketika sehari sebelumnya aku mencoba menghubungi ukhti Sakura, ternyata dia telah dikhitbah ikhwan lain seminggu yang lalu. Mungkin memang bukan jodohku. Semoga pilihan umi benar-benar baik, mengingat umi sering mengaji. Jadi setidaknya pandangannya lebih luas dari orang-orang tahu yang awam, Hanya menilai kecantikan dan keturunan.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang penuh dengan perubahan buat diriku, bagaimana tidak. Tiba-tiba umiku memaksaku untuk segera menikah, padahal usiaku baru menginjak umur 24 dan kuliah S2 ku pun belum selesai.

"Umi ini sudah tua, dan mungkin tidak lama lagi umi meninggalkan kamu nak, umi ingin kamu mendapatkan pendamping yang menemani kamu nantinya, umi juga pengen punya cucu dari kamu"

Kata-kata itu selalu membayangi diriku sejak kuterima telpon umi sebulan yang lalu, sebenarnya bukan itu letak kebimbanganku. Aah, entahlah segera kutampik kegundahan-kegundahan hatiku.

* * *

Besok harinya kuberdiri di depan pintu rumah menunggu umi yang sedang berdandan, meskipun aku tau umi tak pernah berdandan, nampaknya umi benar-benar bahagia melihat putranya mau mengkhitbah seorang putri pagi ini.

"Ayo cepat nanti mereka menunggu lama."

Langkah kakiku bergerak lambat, kulihat wajah umiku bersinar, Seperti seorang ratu berkawal cerahnya langit biru. Baru kali ini kulihat wajah umi sumringah setelah dua tahun kepergian abi.

Jarak rumahku dengan rumah paman hanya sekitar satu kilometer, kami menggunakan mobil abi dengan aku sebagai pengemudinya menuju rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan umi bicara ngalor ngidul menceritakan khitbahku ini.

"Tadi malam pamanmu nelpon, katanya calonmu ini cantik lho nak, shalihah, dia juga pernah kuliah di Tokyo, putrinya pimpinan pondok. Dia juga aktif di dakwah kampus, mungkin kamu sudah kenal dengan dia. Kan dulu kamu jadi ketua di sana."

"Tokyo? Ikut lembaga dakwah kampus, namanya siapa mi?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Ino atau siapa gitu, umi belum mendengar begitu jelas tentangnya."

Ino? batinku mulai gundah. Pandanganku mulai tidak fokus dari jalanan yang ramai ini. Yaa Rabb, tidak salah lagi, hanya dia satu-satunya kader akhwat yang kukenal berasal dari kota yang sama denganku, Suna. Dia juga dikenal sebagai putri seorang Kyai besar di Suna. Dia...aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Memang tidak ada seorangpun lelaki yang menafikan kecantikan akhwat itu. Wajah baby face-nya yang kata teman-teman seperti artis memang mempesona banyak orang. Apalagi jika memakai jilbab modis, para ikhwanpun tak kuat memandangnya. Hanya saja aku ragu dengan akhlaknya, pergaulannya agak bebas, dan suka dekat dengan lelaki, Ya Allah ya Rabb, mana mungkin paman, seorang alim salah milih orang.

Masih setengah jalan kami menempuh jalanan ini, rumah paman pun sudah mulai terlihat dari sini, sedan hitam yang telah terparkir di depan pagar rumah paman itu mungkin dari keluarga akhwat itu, ternyata sudah sampai duluan. Aku dan umi menuruni mobil, gerak langkah kakiku melemah, bukan karena lelah, tapi karena gundah.

Ku ambil handphone disaku celanaku, dengan hati galau ku sms ukhti Sakura, hanya dia yang selama ini kupercaya dan kujadikan jembatan ketika aku harus berurusan dengan kader akhwat. Termasuk dalam urusan kali ini.

'_assalamu'alaikum…ukht, ana pengen tahu seperti apa ukhti __Ino__ dalam pandangan antum, penting!. Jazakillah.'_

Beberapa saat kemudian handphoneku bergetar, sms balasan dari ukhti Sakura.

_'wa'alaikumsalam warahmatullah. Afwan akh, ana lagi ada urusan yang sangat penting. Nanti .'_

Mukaku berkerut, duuh…kucoba berkhusnudzon dengan ukhti Sakura, karena aku tahu persis bagaimana dia.

Dan dalam keadaan seperti ini aku masih saja teringat akhwat Konoha itu, akhwat lulusan salah satu pondok terkenal. Keistiqomahannya dalam berislam yang membuatku kagum semenjak pertama kali menjadi kader baru di LDK kampusku dulu dan karena keistiqomahannya dalam mengemban amanah di LDK, hanya saja pertengkaran itu membuat...ah, sudahlah, itu sudah menjadi taqdir.

Umi, andaikan engkau tahu seperti apa dia. Aah, batinku berkecamuk. Aku anak yang tidak pernah menolak omongan orang tua, bahkan walaupun aku harus menderita. Aku takut menyakiti perasaan beliau. Ya Allah, bukalah hati umiku nanti,. Hamba tidak ingin rumah tangga hamba hancur. Kucoba menenangkan diri dan beristighfar.

"Assalamu'alaikum.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam warahmatullah, nah ini dia tamu yang ditunggu-tunggu, masuk-masuk..keluarga Pak Hiashi sudah menunggu dari tadi."

* * *

**TBC**

**Nanggung? Sengaja. *evil laugh xD**

**Oke, tunggu the next chap ya readers. Syukran telah membaca. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer: Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, Fic ini punya author.**

**Selamat menikmati *iya da makanan hehe -_-v**

Aku digandeng paman menuju ke ruang tamu, kemudian diperkenalkan dengan keluarga si akhwat. Sedangkan umi bersama istri pamanku juga putri-putrinya menuju keruang tengah untuk bertemu dengan umi dan sang calon menantu.

Di ruang tamu kami berbincang sebisanya, mukaku kupaksakan untuk tersenyum meskipun tetap saja berat. Dari percakapan sederhana itu ketahu ayahnya memang seorang kyai tersohor dan terlihat tawadhu meskipun bliau adalah seorang pengusaha kerajinan kaligrafi yang sukses. Beliau juga teman paman di pondok dulu. Oleh karena itu paman mencoba menjodohkanku dengan anaknya agar terjalin hubungan dekat dengan beliau. Hatiku semakin gundah.

Aku semakin tidak berani untuk menolak tawaran paman ini. Hanya umi satu-satunya harapanku sekarang, Aku yakin umi mempunyai _bashirah_ yang bagus, dari kecil umi tidak pernah tersentuh maksiat barang sedikitpun. Semoga umi tahu. Yaa Allah..hatiku semakin kecut dan keringatku pun mulai menetes di sekujur badanku.

Akhirnya detik-detik ketegangan itu telah sampai pada puncaknya. Muncullah umi dengan muka sangat gembira dengan menggandeng si perempuan itu bersama uminya. Jantungku serasa ingin copot dan paru-paruku seolah tak sanggup menghirup udara di ruangan ini.

"Ini loh nak calon menantu umi yang sangat cantik."

Kucoba tenangkan hatiku, pelan-pelan kuangkat pandanganku dengan segala kepasrahan. Akhwat yang ada didepanku ini, apa betul ini Ino seperti yang diceritakan umi? Sejak kapan Ino memakai cadar?

Kulihat umi yang berada disampingnya memegang tangannya dengan penuh rasa bahagia, Yaa Tuhan Yaa Rabb, jangan dia, jangan Ino. Keringatku mulai mengucur deras, namun bukan karena bahagia. Kulihat paman memandangku dengan bangga, Aku mencoba untuk tabah. Sembari mencari kesempatan ketika mereka sedang berbincang segera kuambil handphoneku dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa karena harapan mendapat kesaksian tentang sifat-sifat buruk uhti Ino dari ukhti Sakura telah sirna, kukirim sms kepada ukhti Sakura sebagai akhir dari ikhtiarku selama ini.

'_Allah tlah memilihkan cintaNya untukku'_

Aku sadar bahwa hidup ini adalah ujian, dan aku tidak bisa berkehendak semauku, terkadang untuk menjadi lebih baik tidak harus diuji dengan keindahan. Allahlah yang Maha Berkehendak itu. Aku harus bersabar, dan mungkin dari sini aku menjadi lebih mantab menapaki dunia ini, aku harus qonaah, setidaknya kebahagian umi, paman dan keluarga kecilku menjadi alasan untuk pengorbananku ini, dan yang terpenting, Ridho Allah azza wa jalla.

'message sent'

Dreett... Tiba-tiba handphone akhwat bercadar disamping tunanganku, calonku ini berbunyi. Memecah keheningan suasana pertemuan di ruang tamu ini.

Kulihat temannya memperlihatkan handphonenya kepada calonku, lalu keduanya menatapku, entah ekspresi apa yang tersembunyi di balik cadar mereka itu.

"Iya akhi dan sekarang Allah menunjukkan cintaNya kepada ana."

Ya Rabb…suara itu, bukan suara ukhti Ino, aku sangat kenal dengan suara ini, Suara lembutnya. Lalu dengan pelan dia mulai membuka cadarnya sedangkan umi masih saja tersenyum menggodaku dan mengerlingkan matanya. Subhanallah, ukhti Hinata. Itu dia..itu dia..jawaban doa-doaku disetiap malam. Hatiku bergemuruh dan tidak terasa air mataku meleleh dengan semua ini. Ternyata akhwat yang didepanku ini adalah Hinata, perempuan yang selama ini membayangi fikiranku, berkali-kali kuucapkan syukur dalam hati, bukan hanya karena calonku ini tidaklah ukhti Ino yang kusangka tadi, melainkan kali ini Allah menunjukkan kebesaranNya dan menepati janjinya selama ini, bahwa orang yang baik akan mendapatkan pasangan yang baik.

Kuusap air mata yang mulai menggenang di kelopak mataku, sudah lama aku tidak menangis seperti ini, kupandang wajah umiku yang merona bahagia, dan senyumku mulai terangkat kembali, dan aku masih terpukau dengan scenario Tuhanku. Hinata, akhwat kedokteran KMU yang dulu pernah bertemu di rumah sakit saat menjadi relawan musibah, dan ternyata akhwat yang di samping itu ukhti Sakura. Sejak kapan dia memakai cadar?

Sejenak kami dituntun ke ruang tengah berdua, ditemani satu mahram masing-masing untuk bertaaruf, kucoba beranikan diri untuk melihatnya lagi setelah tadi sempat melihatnya sekilas. Wajahnya begitu cantik, putih dan bersihterlihat sangat mempesona. Bahkan ternyata lebih cantik daripada ukhti Ino. Kalau mungkin dia tidak memakai cadar dikampus, orang-orang pasti setuju kalau dia tercantik di kampus.

"Assalamu'alaikum ukht. Kaifa haluki ukhti?" (Bagaimana kabarmu ukhti?). Sapaku memulai taaruf ini, meskipun aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi ratusan hadirin ketika memimpin rapat atau mengisi kajian, untuk kali ini aku seperti tak punya daya.

"Wa'alaikumsalam." Jawabnya singkat dengan wajah menunduk.

"Afwan atas kesalah pahaman yang dulu ada, ka-kalau memang ukhti tidak menerima khitbah ini, insyaAllah ana ikhlas." Aku mencoba berbesar hati, meskipun sebenarnya tak ingin jauh.

"Akhi Gaara, sudah empat kali ana di lamar oleh ikhwan, dan ana berani menolaknya. Meskipun mereka adalah ikhwan-ikhwan yang hebat, karena ana yakin bukan mereka jodoh seperti jawab dari doaku lewat mimpi yang ana lewati."

"Sejak saat itu ana yakin bahwa antum lah jodoh ana, dan hal itu menjadi nyata ketika paman antum datang ke rumah ana mengabarkan perihal ini." Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

Malam ini sang langit menunjukkan pujangganya pada bumi, kulihat rembulan masih bersenda gurau berselimutkan awan menjaga para bintang kecil yang sedang menari nari. Di jendela ini pula, awal klise indah dari perjalanan cinta hidupku bermula. Sebuah perjalanan hidup yang membawaku pada makna kehidupan yang sangat berharga.

Tiga bulan setelah khitbah itu akhirnya aku menikah dengan akhwat cantik mengisi mimpi-mimpiku itu, dokter Hinata. Setelah lulus menjadi dokter spesialis, aku menyarankan agar buka praktek di rumah, sedangkan aku muali aktif berdakwah sembari meneruskan usaha kaligrafi mertuaku.

"Sayang, ini kopinya." seru istriku sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi di meja. Lihatlah senyumnya yang lembut itu.

"Kopi sama pembuatnya ternyata jauh lebih menis pembuatnya." Candaku

"ihhh…"dicubitnya pinggangku, "tentu saja, kopi kan memang pada dasarnya pahit."

"Tapi aku lebih suka pembuatnya daripada kopinya." Godaku sambil kupandangi wajahnya, entah kenapa selalu terlihat semakin cantik tiap kali kumemandangnya..

"Sayang aku punya kejutan untukmu." lirihnya.

"Oh ya? apa itu?"

"Tadi siang aku konsultasi ke dokter Karin temanku dulu itu loh, dia kan sekarang dokter spesialis kandungan." Paparnya dengan pipi merona.

"Lalu?" Tanyaku padanya belum tersadar dengan apa yang hendak ia katakan padaku. "InsyaAllah kita akan punya bayi."

"Subhanallah…" Aku terkejut sekaligus bahagia, Yaa Allah, nikmat mana yang kudustakan dariMU.

**END**

**Walaaahh apa ini?! xD**

**Waduh maaf ya readers sekalian yg mungkin berharap chap ini bakalan gimana gitu, author keburu kena webe jd gini nih urusannya. Yah dari pada terus mendekam di laptop, dan punya utang ke readers gitu, jadi deh seadanya. :D**


End file.
